


Never Leave Again

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have sweet sex...plain and simple. What more could I say? :I</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave Again

Two bodies lay in the bed, sheets tangled and limbs locked together as they moved together creating much needed friction. The pace was slow, barely any movements as the man on top rocks his hips and cause the other to sink in farther. “Dean,” the one on top husks out, voice rough with use as he grips the sheets on either side of Dean's head and pants against his jaw. “love you.” Dean shivers and his grip tightens on the man's hips as he pushes in deeper, grunting with the coiling heat in his gut. “Love you too baby, my Angel.” he whispers back as his nails drag over pointed hips and up his waist slowly. 

“Don't ever leave again.” the Angel pleads softly, his right hand releasing the sheets to grab Dean's chin and drag his used plump lips up his stubbly jaw just to hover over the other's. Their breaths mixed as they panted into one another's mouths and that when the man on top changes the angle and forces himself down suddenly on Dean. Dean's lips part further and he moans louder into the space between them, eyes rolling back in his head as the other works his hips faster. “Never, not gonna leave you again Cas.” Dean groans out as he slides his hands up Castiel's back and pulls him in closer, lips finally meeting and tongues joining together. “Promise me.” Cas asks softly as he feels Dean's fingers curl over his shoulders and starts rocking into Cas harder. 

“Yeah, I promise!” the hunter smiles as Castiel hums in approval and kisses down Dean's neck and nips the marks he made earlier. “Touch me Dean...so close.” the Angel moans softly as he kisses up and licks the shell of his ear. Dean lowers his left hand and slides it in between their bodies, groping for Castiel's cock and wraps his fingers around him. He strokes him slowly, thumb rubbing across the weeping slit and causes him to pant harder into his neck. “Yeah, that's it Angel. Want you to cum for me.” Dean whispers against Cas' ear as he strokes him harder. 

Castiel throws his head back just as his cock starts twitching and he spills his cum over Dean's hand, painting the hunter's stomach in thin white stripes. Dean hums with the feeling when he feels the Angel's hole tighten around his cock and tries milking him, which does the trick, because moments later Dean is joining Cas and filling his ass up. As they slowly rock together, breaths coming in slower now that they're spent. Castiel smiles brighter as he kisses at Dean's lips before he lowers his head and lays it down on the hunter's chest gently. Their eyes drift shut as Dean slowly runs his fingers through the other's sweat damp hair and they both eventually drift off into quiet content sleep.


End file.
